This core is a central resource to support clinical trials and physics research and MD Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC). Core B provides the following services: (1) support for proton and photon treatment planning; (2) quality assurance and delivery of treatments for patients enrolled in the clinical trials of Projects 1 and 2; (3) robustness evaluation and robust optimization of the proton treatment plans and treatment delivery for IMPT; (4) measurements for experimental verification and validation of computed dose distributions; (5) clinical physics support for credentialing for the trials described in Projects 1 and 2; and (6) dose computations with highly accurate methods including those employing Monte Carlo techniques. This core will also maintain, enhance and support the use of computational and optimization hardware and software infrastructure for treatment planning and QA for Projects 1 and 2 and for physics research in Projects 3 and 4. This core supports the mission of the NCI to improve the treatment and continuing care of cancer patients.